


你

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: 十八岁的call和二十八岁的老师。PP本世界临死前的老师见到了另一个世界里的call（年龄等于本世界里连监视官都还不是的狡啮），有一点关于老师过去的私设。BGM：World's End Girlfriend-You
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo
Kudos: 1





	你

============================== 

他从床上爬了起来，围绕在他身边的，是白花花的，毫无止境和起伏的墙纸。一张单人床和同样颜色的书柜，狡啮的房间有种寡淡的干净，虽然是建立在他常常不在家的基础上。他今天起得很早，快要到期末了，他需要去图书馆找个地方。

每个期末都是如此。他还没有毕业，而自己所在的又是挂科率很高的专业，于是年年都得经历一段时间摩肩接踵的浩劫。在这样的状况下，原本可以有一些清静的场所也变得毫无意义，他呼吸着别人呼出的空气，耳边都是陌生人窸窸窣窣的声音。

他新买的须后水有干冽的味道，在穿过市中心广场附近的街道时，能闻到这个新来的气味与草木的气息非常相近，他走着，路过草坪时惊起了一大群有着白色翅膀的鸽子。日光如同在身后偷窥的影子，在他登上图书馆门廊砖石的台阶上时，终于露出了普照人间的样子。

他想自己现在还不够清醒，一边思索着睡眠的时间似乎仍然有点太短，一边在脑海里划着今天需要复习的范畴。从他身边经过的学生们看上去也积极有余而热情不足——都和他一样，就像是典型的，这个城市随处可见的人群，每日都被迫忙碌地奔走在学校与住处之间。

和门口的工作人员打过招呼之后，狡啮就轻车熟路地走到了二楼的角落里，那里有几排被书架包裹起来的小型围廊，空间几乎像是同世界的其他部分独立开来的，毫不相关的幽闭场所，光线良好，在一堆书的后面是一个巨大的，占据了半个墙壁的窗户。 

通常这里都不会有什么人光临，但今天并不一样，它迎来了除了狡啮之外的另一位客人。男人手里抱着一叠书籍，狡啮一眼就认出了那些书的名字，躺在他熟悉的封面上，因为它们大多都曾经在他的书单上出现过，也在他喜欢的类别的范畴里。 

，

“文学类的书架在那边，”他向驻足在自己面前的人出声示意。

“这座图书馆最早建于1846年，所以基本上，它什么都知道，包括知道我想要的书在什么地方。”

这个回答挪揄但有效，陌生男人转过身，他面前工工整整的外套前襟挂着工作人员的胸牌，上面写着属于他的全名和职位——图书管理员，和一张模模糊糊的，一点都不像他的照片。

外面的世界里亮起来了，正午的光芒让这个陌生人的身上似乎在发着光，他的声音和他的五官，都如同扑面而来的熏风席卷到他的身上。

“槙岛……圣护？”他念出了胸牌上的名字。

“是的，”他应了下来，“我知道你的名字……狡啮慎也，我们曾经见过。”

“是吗，”他相信自己的记忆力和洞察力不至于出现这样的偏差。

“不是在这样的情形下，而是另外一个时候……这件事非常复杂，但我现在能见到这样的你，实在是人与人之间的缘分。这是我的咖啡，介意我坐下聊聊吗？”

“当然不。”

男人走了过来，将书籍放在他的身旁，坐了下来。

面前的人明显比他年长，但和那满头白发没有关系，只是一切都能从他不够外露的神情上看出来。不像学生们一样什么都摆在层面上。男人看起来不太容易亲近，疏离和天真同时出现在他的脸上，即使垂下眼睛的时候会显露出稍许的疲惫，但他仍然年轻而美丽。

这样的人不像狡啮本身，或者说，他所熟悉的任何一个人。他在大学里好友很少，但仍然有平时说得上话的人。大学生们的娱乐方式大多都是去酒吧和运动场所，一些活泼和吵闹的地方，基本和图书馆一点关系也没有。

对外界积极参与，抱有热忱的年轻人——他从男人注视他的眼神里，看到了自己的样子。

“我几乎每天都在这里，但我从来没有见过你，”狡啮再一次否认了他们相识的说法。

“这不是我的本职工作。”槙岛的吐字很轻，也许是考虑到在图书馆的原因，“我喜欢书，但不能整天跟它们待在一起。”

“你看着也并不像是从事文字工作的那类人。” 

“是吗，你是第一个这样告诉我的人。”

狡啮点了点头。 

“我们本身的社会人格，其实是由我们的经历塑造而成的，书和教育都是其中的一部分。当你过度沉迷于什么东西时，你的眼睛就会被方寸间的事物所蒙蔽。那个东西可能是一张照片，一个影子，又或者是一本书。过执则偏，即使我总喜欢把蛋糕上草莓的部分留到最后。”

“嗯，我知道这一贯以来的问题，但我改不掉它，”他偏了偏头，居然露出几分活泼的样子，“你也是这样，人类的劣根性。”

“关于喜好的分配似乎有两种不同的方式，一种是将最喜欢的东西留到最后，而另一种是最先享用。”狡啮回忆了一下自己的偏好，似乎正像是槙岛所说的那样，“我以前是后者。” 

“显然，我们都是前一类人。我很喜欢游戏，原先执着过的是游戏最终的结局，现在却发现最让人激动的就是循序渐进探索结局的过程——我们不知道设置结局的人是谁，当然也不知道他想要为我们开启怎样的结局。一切懵懂而忐忑，却反而有趣了起来。”

“竞技类游戏吗？还是通俗意义上的？” 

“硬要说的话，应该算是竞技类吧，虽然这个形容听上去有些奇怪，但我有个势均力敌的对手，”他顿了顿，接着念了他的名字，“狡啮，你还在读书吗？”

“工科，”对方这对待着小孩子的口气听着让人气闷，狡啮将自己的课本摆在了他的面前，言简意赅。 

“抱歉，”他的舌尖抵着上颚，说话的方式优雅而温存，带出一点缠绵的尾音，“只是看上去你很擅长体力运动。不过，但凡愿意的事，你总是能将它做得很好。”

狡啮看着坐在他面前的人，那个人不紧不慢地说着些自以为是的话，但语气天生带了一种理所当然，让人找不到出口反驳的地方。

“我的话有些奇怪是吗？”槙岛笑得眼睛都眯了起来，他摆弄了一下手里的勺子，继续道，“那我再次向你道歉。”

“这样的你会让我想起以前在你这个年龄的时候，只不过我拒绝了去大学，直接去了那个国家的政治中心所在的地方。大学校园离市政厅很近，我在夜晚从旁边经过的时候，月亮几乎同我面对面地落在了掉光了叶子的树木上，枝桠的阴影从树木的角落延伸到我的脚下。我本来停下来看了一会儿，但有人过来告诉我，说这是不被允许的。我有些生气，就离开了。” 

“我当时对这个国家的认知还不够清晰。我憎恨眼前发生的，但那并不是所有我能看到的。我也曾抱有过虚幻的想法，即使事实证明了我的直觉从未悲天悯人。”

“后来我就认识了其他人，发生了阴错阳差的事。前些日子我穿过大半个城市，再次回到那个地方的时候，那棵树已经被砍掉了，我再也没见过同样的月光。” 

“夜晚多好啊。”

他笑着，但那份笑意完全流于表面，眼睛即使是直视着狡啮，也像是透过面前的他在看另一个人。

“不过在白天能和你聊聊也是很有趣的，”槙岛接过了狡啮递来的勺子，“总是有很多人或事会出离我的掌控。一直以来，我一边欣赏这样的意外，但偶尔也会有些后悔。到最后就不得不觉得，每个人都是孤独的，即使我从不喜欢说这样的话。”

“所有人都死了，只剩我一个人活着。”

他的眼神丝毫没有躲闪和动摇，就像说着最普通的日常琐事一样，平静地说出了这样的话。

“这个世界太糟糕了。”

狡啮摇了摇头，槙岛明明对于他来说是今天才认识的陌生人，但自己竟然生出了想要触碰面前这个人的念头。 他想抓住这个人的一缕头发，用自己的手来确认对方是否真的，完完整整地，坐在他的面前。他们隔着一张方几，但他什么也不知道，什么也看不到。

“怎么了，你看上去似乎有什么话想说。”

槙岛搅了搅杯里还没化掉的方糖，抬起头来对着他笑。

他永远都是这样的笑容，同一个弧度和高度，正是这样的神情却最为让人憎恶。就好像油画永远保留完好的颜料，瓷器光滑圆润的釉面，这些艺术品的表层是他的骨和皮，是他能赖以生存的全部。

“告诉我，槙岛，有人说过他讨厌你吗。”

“我不需要费心思去猜测别人的咒骂和怨恨，但答案毫无疑问是肯定的——这样的人一直有很多，包括你。狡啮，此时此刻你大概在心里猜测着我的想法吧。”

“你不像是这么坦率的人啊。”

“或许。我曾经有很多想要与你交换看法的事情，不过时至今日，大部分也已经没有了值得讨论的价值，我们始终没有得到能够相谈的时间。”

“你可以现在告诉我。” 

“狡啮，你现在还太年轻，我说的你现在未必能懂，也未必能够说出我想听到的回答。如果我引用福柯的话，你也不会用马克思·韦伯的名言来回应我。”

“槙岛，你是我遇到过的最奇怪的人，”对方的话让人有些恼怒，“听你说过的话，我们似乎在哪里认识对方，而你一直试图避开这一点，我并不知道你想告诉我什么。你在同我说话，但你看上去并不信任我。或者说，这份信任并不完全。你不想向我完全解释这件事，要么是背后的原因过于荒谬，要么就是这其中并没有解释的必要。”

“猜对了一部分。就当是一些告诫吧，狡啮，你不需要将我的一切想象得过于复杂。”

“虽然和我认知的那个人差得有些远，不过这个时候的你我也是喜欢的，也期待你给我带来的结局——不知道那时会不会有一握月光呢，”就像狡啮曾经在一瞬间里有所期待的那样，槙岛的手覆在了他的，对方握住了自己的手指，摩挲着，扣紧了他的手心，“或许就在这个世界，把你与生俱来的天性保持下去吧。”

他从来没有被这样柔软的手抚摸过，也从来没有如此低的声音向他发出过劝诫和诱导。

“这里还会有人完完整整地爱你。他（她）会和你在一起，你们交换誓言，组建家庭，你的生命中将再没有悲伤，因为他会是你前行的蜡烛，点亮你的生命之光，人世间没有什么可以阻挠你们，直至死亡将你们分开。”

“狡啮，这是我唯一会对你的祝愿。” 

“这听上去像是一些好话。那么槙岛先生，你也会的。” 

狡啮不是很擅长言辞的人，他只是一直都相信这些的，所以他就这么说出来了。

“这样的话，那当然是很好的。”

槙岛没有赞同，也没有反对，他只是笑了笑，接下了这样的话题。

“回头见。”

狡啮点了点头，同这位陌生人道了别。他找了一张桌子坐下，再抬头时，全世界都已经是太阳透过玻璃屋顶投下的光，倏忽亮起，又骤然落下，光斑从他的面前一跃而过，有过一面之缘的槙岛早已经远去不见了。

这样的交谈不坏，狡啮发现自己并不会抗拒和槙岛聊天，或许是因为主导这场对话的人不是他，所以他没有太多压力；又或许他们心念相通，在很多时候不需要解释就能明白话语里潜在的意思。交谈的本身就像是一场有所防备的游戏，在故事一开始，他就有些沉迷进去了。短短几句话的空隙就像是过了一个世纪——他们是旧识，是好友，是另一个世界的知心人——狡啮会如此猜测也不是什么例外了。

他有种两个人相识已久的错觉，甚至那个白发的男人或许曾伴随过他的一生，身体埋进土壤，旧怨逝于平静，因为他是如此地熟悉他，就像熟悉自己另一半灵魂。

他毫不意外与对方的谈话竟然会进展到这样的程度，过程中几乎从没有担忧交浅言深的时候。两个人相谈甚欢。

与此同时，他也非常清楚——这句习惯的道别用语的最后，可能是明天两个人就会在同样的生活轨迹上相遇，也有可能是任何一方出现一点小意外，那他们再也不会相见了。

这时的狡啮慎也才十八岁，刚刚进入大学一年，他真诚，热情，颇具天赋和才能。遇到那个男人是他的幸和不幸，但在这个普通的世界里，一切还未发生，一切也不会发生。

“狡啮，你今后还会想找到我的替身吗？”

“不，我绝对不想再见了。” 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 老师很快就会在麦田死去了，所以在死前他见到还什么都没经历过的call会说些什么呢，他死前都在想些什么呢。
> 
> 想写写这样的故事。
> 
> 每个世界的罪孽不尽相同，既然他能从call的身上看到自己的影子，那说不定从头来过，面对几乎是陌生人的对方，他也会更坦诚一点，给call，也是给自己一份怜悯吧。


End file.
